Kodo Nekura
Biography Early Life Early in life Kodo was a cheerful energetic boy that was seen as the second strongest youth in Yudan, the first being his rival and best friend Cutla. Events of the Vendrum War lead to Kodo, Cutla and a few more of their friends to leave the village and join the Mildassian military. Putting their yudakin strengths to to good use, the mildassians soon made a special strike force out of Kodo and his friends. During the events of the war, Kodo met Gane and Layona, but following the death of Cutla, he soon cut contact with these ties, until returning years later with Ryna under his care. Ryak-Lo Kodo is the taciturn guardian of Ryna and a powerful fighter. An exile from his homeland and ex-soldier of the vendrum war, he is an individual with a clouded past. Even to those that call him friend. To his friends, the events of Kodo's recent years remain a mystery. Taking a fatherly role with Ryna he can be strict with her at times, which he believes will keep her safe. Upon being reunited with Layona, it is apparent that the two were somehow romantically involved once. Of his group, Kodo considers Gane his closest friend, due to their past friendship. On rare occasions Kodo will let his emotional barrier slip and revert to a lighter personality. If only for a brief moment. Personality and Traits Always keeping his emotions buried away, he prefers to not talk about his past life and avoids it at every chance. What he lacks in team spirit, he makes up for with an unrivaled will to protect the ones around him, whether he would admit it or not. Kodo's main weaknesses are his overconfidence and distrust of others. However as his journey with Ryna continues, he is gradually learning to trust in his allies abilities more. Another flaw of Kodo's is his fear of aquatic creatures, having lost his father to a sea monster. The effect of the grief and feeling of responsability for this, causes Kodo to lose control and freak out if he knows there are large water dwelling creatures even nearby, as he says humans are at a major disadvantage in the water. Flaws aside Kodo shows innate leadership qualities and even his elders look to him for advice. Though he would not admit it, and at times does not realise it, he often takes charge of a situation and leads the group. Powers and Abilities Being a yudakin, Kodo has a naturally high nairyoku level and as such, exhibits superhuman abilites. His strength, speed and agilty are far above that of a regular human, and his heightened reflexes coupled with the width of his sword enable Kodo to defend against projectile attacks with relative ease. Because of the yudakins natural high but unstable nairyoku, he is bound to the same weaknesses as his clan members. His true strength cannot be tapped into unless he is in an enraged state of mind, so he rarely goes into battle with his full power ready for use. This does however have it's advantages, as much as he finds himself becoming enraged his power raises accordingly. Kodo has used a burst of nairyoku from his entire body on occassion. Initially when fearful of his father's fate. Over the years and with training he appears to have mastered this as demonstrated while sparring with Tanto. It is also hinted at that he uses a similar ability to break the effect of Sakkarra's Cell of Anguish spell. Kodo's first named technique was the Rebellion Drive, a massive release of nairyoku energy channels though his sword and fired in an arc towards his opponent. Kodo has apparently been trying to learn a projectile energy move for a considerable time and finally masters it prior to his three-way battle with Sakkarra and Tremayne, in which he uses it to defeat the latter. Due to Kodo's lack of complete nairyoku mastery, the energy wave of the Rebellion Drive must be conducted through a solid surface, which he usually achieves by striking his sword into the ground and swinging it above his head, sending the attack outward (ironically with Kodo's fear of aquatic creatures, the shapes of the attack somewhat resembles a shark's fin.) Behind the Scenes Kodos initial design was that of a leather amour-clad hunter. He had bone trophies attached to his costume and a battle tunic. This design was later reimagined for young Kodo's outfit during Ryak-Lo Origins #1. Kodo's new design was brought about by the advancement of the world's tech level. with the inclusion of more futuristic things like motorcycles and firearms, his design was altered to match the asthetic and he was given a mechanical greatsword. His representative colour is black Appearances Kodo first appeared in issue 1 and also appears in the main Ryak-Lo logo alongside Ryna. Gallery Image: Logo kodo.jpg | Kodo's silhouette seen in the Ryak-Lo Logo. Category:Characters